Hogwarts and the TARDIS
by Tennants Girl16
Summary: Rose and the Doctor arrive at Hogwarts to watch the tournament, but their services are needed to help protect the students. Rating may go up, depends on how the story goes.
1. Arrive At Hogwarts

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The Doctor walked around the centre control panel thinking of a place to go, as things were starting to get a bit boring round the TARDIS. He rolled up the sleeves on his white shirt as an alarm rang throughout the TARDIS. Looking at the screen he smiled and ran down to his companion's room and knocked on the door.

"Rose?"

He heard a mumbling from the opposite side of the door but knew she was ignoring him, so he knocked again.

"Rose, are you awake?"

"No, now go away!"

"Get up"

He walked into her room and saw that she had hidden in her quilt. He poked her and she threw a pillow at him.

"I'm trying to sleep"

"Good, now get up and get dressed"

"Why?"

"Because we're going to Hogwarts to see an old friend"

"Hogwarts? You're getting me up so you can go to a pig sty"

"Hogwarts isn't a pig sty, it's a school for children with magical abilities"

Rose turned away, so the Doctor pulled off her quilt and watched as she glared at him.

"Fine, I'll get up. You win"

The Doctor smiled and left,

"Don't I always"

Rose appeared in the control room, dressed but still very sleepy.

"This better be important for you to wake me up this early"

"Oh, but it is"

When the TARDIS stopped, Rose walked outside to find that they were at a regular train station. She turned to the Doctor as he stepped out for an explanation,

"Oh yeah, the TARDIS can't get inside Hogwarts walls, so we'll have to get the train"

Rose groaned and took the Doctors outstretched hand and followed him onto the train. They walked pass many compartments until they reached one where a man was already sitting. He had brown hair freckled with spots of grey and dull grey robes, he looked up as Rose and the Doctor entered.

"Evening Doctor, and who is this?"

"This is my companion, Rose Tyler, Rose this is Remus Lupin"

"Hello"

"Pleased to meet you"

Rose shook his hand and sat down opposite the Doctor, looking out the window. Lupin shook the Doctors hand and sat down.

"Dumbledore has sent me to assist you on the journey"

"Thank you, do you know why Dumbledore contacted me?"

"He suspects that the deatheaters are out trying to bring back You-Know-Who, and since you assisted us in the first war, he is seeking your help again"

The Doctor nodded and turned to Rose and saw she had fallen asleep; he smiled and covered her up with his coat.

Rose woke up and shivered and noticed that Lupin and the Doctor weren't there. The train halted to a stop so hard it made Rose fall off the seat. As she got up she noticed a shallow mist had surrounded the compartment. A dark figure approached the window and it smashed, causing Rose to scream and fall backwards. As she edged closer to the compartment door she felt it open, and turned around quickly, seeing Lupin and the Doctor. Lupin pointed his wand at the creature,

"Expecto Patronum!"

A silvery white light erupted from the tip of his wand causing the creature to glide off. The Doctor helped Rose up and sat her down on the seat and sat next to her, Lupin sat opposite,

"What the hell was that?"

"A dementor, they guard the wizard prison of Askaban, but lately they have been taking orders from someone other than the ministry"

Lupin repaired the broken window and Rose just shook her head and leaned back in her chair, so this was magic she thought, it was different. The Doctor wanted more information before he faced Dumbledore,

"What do you mean? They're taking orders from somebody else?"

"That's what Dumbledore suspects, that's why he's brought Harry back to Hogwarts sooner, to protect him"

"Harry?"

"Lily and James's son, he was only 1 year old when they died"

The train shuddered to a stop and they all walked onto Hogsmede platform. Rose pulled her jacket closer to her body and shivered and ran up to Hogwarts with the Doctor and Lupin.

Rose, Lupin and the Doctor all walked up the marble staircase towards Dumbledore's office. Rose nearly fell over when the staircase they were on started to move, but was reassured when the Doctor smiled at her, he would never bring her somewhere dangerous, as long as you didn't count the time when they met the Slitheen or the Daleks. Upon reaching Dumbledore's office, Lupin knocked on and left them to it. The Doctor and Rose walked in and were greeted by Dumbledore,

"Evening Doctor, and who is this charming young lady?"

"This is my companion, Rose Tyler"

"Please to meet you Miss Tyler, please sit down"

They sat down facing Dumbledore and he smiled politely and began to inform them,

"You maybe wondering why I have asked for your help Doctor, well, I suspect that the deatheaters are searching for away to revive Lord Voldemort and we may need extra defences if any of them try to intercept the Triwizard Tournament, so could you please help us in this event?"

"Happy to"

"Marvellous, please enjoy your stay at Hogwarts, you will have the entire 4th floor at your disposal, I shall arranged an elf to show you there"

Dumbledore clicked his fingers and a house-elf appeared causing Rose to nearly have a heart attack,

"Dobby, please show the Doctor and his lovely companion to the 4th floor"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore sir"

Dobby lead the Doctor and Rose to the 4th floor and waved them goodbye. Rose became fascinated with the portraits that were moving but stopped staring as one of them shouted back. Rose glared at it and turned in time to see the Doctor going into his room, well, she thought, _he maybe tired but I'm not._ Rose wanted to explore this new place, she waited for the staircase to move back. She stepped onto the stairs and went down a floor to see what she could find there, but all she did find was a poltergeist called Peeves,

"Ah, ickle kiddie out of bed"

"I'm not a kid"

"Ooo, sensing anger in the ickle kiddies voice, call for a professor I should"

"I don't have time for this"

Rose turned to leave but was met with a blow to the head, she turned around to see Peeves sticking his tongue out at her, then he disappeared. Rose rubbed the back of her head and thought this was enough exploring for one day and went back to the 4th floor to bed.


	2. Dreams and Announcements

Dreams and Announcements

Rose tossed and turned as her dreams were penetrated by the Daleks, killing everyone and a golden glow that burst out causing her to jolt up awake. She looked around the room, it's cold interior. The wind and rain crashing outside. Rose left her bed and looked out the window at the tops of the forest, wondering if her dreams would always be like this.

The Hogwarts students came running into the school next morning, all excited about beginning their new school year. The Doctor and Rose were seated at the staff table as all the students sat down,

"So, how are you finding Hogwarts?"

"Um, fine, its defiantly different"

"Are you sure you're ok, you looking a little pale"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just didn't get enough sleep"

Dumbledore stood up and the hall suddenly became silent,

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, Mr Filch has kindly reminded me to inform to that toys such as Fanged Frisbees and Screaming Yo-yos are banned, for all the items check the list outside his office, also it is my greatest pleasure to inform you that a marvellous event will be taking place this year, The Triwizard Tournament"

The Great Hall erupted with cheers and applause at Dumbledore's announcement,

"Yes, this is most gracious news, on October 1st our rival schools, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, will be joining us, as the tournament is dangerous, anyone wishing to enter must be 17 years of age for safety reasons"

The cheers in the hall turned to complaints, but Dumbledore just smiled and waited,

"It is for your own safety, now, tuck in!"

The plates on the tables suddenly filled with food and the students and teachers began eating. Harry stared at Hermione as she stared at the Doctor, he got Ron's attention and they laughed, Hermione snapped out of it and glared at them both,

"What's the matter Hermione, got a new crush?"

"No!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

Harry and Ron both burst out laughing, but were quickly silenced by Professor Mcgonagall handing out timetables. Rose watched as the students all left the hall going to their first lesson and then turned to the Doctor,

"Right, Dumbledores arranged for the TARDIS to be brought here, so while I make some repairs on that you can have a look around"

"Fine"

"Don't wander out the castle"

"Why do you always say 'Don't wander off'?"

"Because you always do"

Rose rolled her eyes at him and walked off around the school. The Doctor just smiled and walked towards the blue police box in the grounds.


	3. Arrival Of The Rivals

Arrival Of The Rivals

All the students gathered in the Entrance Hall for the arrival of the other schools. Rose stood with the Doctor at the back shivering, she soon relaxed when she felt the Doctor put his arm around her and rub her arm trying to warm her up. Everybody started talking and pointing up into the sky as a silhouette appeared. After a while, people noticed it was a beautiful blue and golden carriage, pulled by six white horses that were at least 12 feet tall. If Rose thought this was breath-taking it was nothing to what she saw next. A woman, who was almost the same size as the horses, stepped out followed by at least 20 girls. She walked over to Dumbledore and smiled,

"Ah, Dumbly-Dore, ow are you?"

"I'm very well Madam Maxime, please come inside and wait, Karkaroff is yet to arrive"

Madam Maxime bowed and gestured her students inside. Everyone's attention turned to the lake as a mass shattered the surface. A Viking type boat appeared and bobbed gently on the surface, a man with long black hair and a black goatee walked towards the castle, followed by 20 boys. The man greeted Dumbledore and everyone went into the Great Hall. As all the students and staff took their places, the newcomers didn't know where they should go, so they sat down at random tables. The caretaker, Mr Filch, carried a large chest over to Dumbledore and laid it on the table in front of him. Dumbledore waved his wand over the chest and it was replaced by a golden goblet, the hall quickly silenced,

"Welcome to our foreign friends, in front of me here I have the Goblet Of Fire, a rare and magical object that will choose a champion from each of the participating schools, students wishing to enter need only write their name on a piece of parchment and drop their name into the goblet, but please take into account that if chosen, you stand alone, you have until Halloween night, as from now, the tournament has officially begun"

As all the students departed the hall, the Doctor and Rose went back to their rooms


	4. Fears Of The Future

Fears Of The Future

Rose had another dream about Daleks and a bright golden light, she moved around in her sleep, tears forming in her eyes.

"No…no….don't leave…..don't leave Doctor"

Next-door the Doctor wasn't asleep, far from it. He lay down thinking about how he could be in the Horsehead Nebula, with Rose, having adventures together. He and Rose had promised that they would tell each other everything, but there was always one thing he couldn't tell her. He loved Rose more than life itself, but he could never tell her this in case she didn't feel the same way and want to go home, he couldn't stand to lose her. A noise woke him from his trance, and he realised the noise was Rose. He ran into her room and saw her tossing and turning in her sleep and sat next to her on the bed,

"Rose, wake up"

But Rose continued to toss about,

""Rose!"

"Wha' "

Rose sat upright, still wondering where she was, she looked around then noticed the Doctor. She suddenly grabbed him into a hug and started to cry, the Doctor smiled and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down,

"Shh, it's ok Rose, it was only a dream"

"But it wasn't, its happened before, promise you won't leave me Doctor"

"I promise Rose, now go back to sleep"

Rose lay down and the Doctor turned to leave, but Rose grabbed his wrist and he turned to her,

"Please don't go Doctor"

He sighed and lay down next to her; she entwined her fingers with his and cuddled up to him. He stroked her long blonde hair and they both fell asleep.


	5. Dreams Are Answered

Dreams Are Answered

Rose woke up to an embarrassing situation; she was snuggled close to the Doctor, who had a casual arm thrown over her.

"Doctor, wake up"

He mumbled a response then jumped up, looking embarrassed. Coughing and scratching his ear he quickly left the room. Rose smiled at how uncomfortable the Doctor had looked when he saw where he was. She realised that she hadn't seen the monsters and light that haunted her dreams, when the Doctor was with her she had a dreamless sleep. Also, she felt a little more relaxed now that the Doctor had help her realise that he wouldn't leave her behind one day. Quickly getting change, she went down stairs.

Upon arrival at the Great Hall, Rose saw that students from all 3 partipating schools were already awake and submitting there names into the goblet. Yesterday the Doctor had said something about helping out with charms classes so he was probaly already there, she didnt feel like having breakfast alone so she decided to go for a walk. It was a beautiful day outside, you'd be lucky if it ever go anywhere close back in London. In the distance she could see the TARDIS with afew of the students trying to guess what it was, she really wanted to get a chance of clothes but if she went in while all the students were there it would just complicate things. But she couldnt stand here all day, so she quickly walked towards the TARDIS and slipped out her key and noticed people staring,

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just going inside"

"But it's a box"

"Looks can be decieving"

And with a smile, she disappeared inside.

Rose had found out that there was a professor here that could inturperate dreams, and she knew she couldnt cuddle upto the Doctor everytime she needed a good sleep, even though she wished she could. So she was began the long walk upto the north tower to see Professor Trelawny, but soon came to a dimly lite fork in the corridors so she looked at the nearest potrait,

"Erm...excuse me?"

The knight in the picture jerked awake and stared at Rose, who felt alittle wierd talking to a picture,

"Ah, fair maiden, what quest brings to here?"

"I'm looking for Professor Trelawnys room, can you tell me the way please?"

"Of course, but we must be swift on foot"

The knight began running through the other potrairts, much to their dislike. Rose quickly ran after him and was tired out by the time she reached the end of the corridor, the knight waved and disappeared back down the corridor. She had no idea where the classroom was meant to be, but once she looked up she noticed a small trapdoor in the ceiling and a set of ladders glided down to meet her. When she entered the attic there was a strong smell of tea and lavender that could knock you into a deep sleep, mentally shaking her head she walked towards a woman who was bent over a crystal ball. In Rose's opinion she looked pretty outrageous, with her boffed up hair, huge glasses and different coloured jewllery wrapped around her neck and wrists.

"Come forward child, I saw your arrival"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you could help me with afew dreams i've been having?"

"Of course my dear, take a seat infront of me"

Rose did as she was told and tried not to fall asleep, it wasnt just the atmosphere, it was the womans voice aswell. It drifted around her head like a spell, Professor Trelawney took her hands in her own and closed her eyes, and told Rose to do the same.

"You are different beyond everyone else, you have seen things only a few has seen in such a short while, you lead a dangerous life, I see a light, a spectactular, yet horrifying light. It consumed you, but theres a man, he met his down fall when he saved you, but hes still with us different in face but same in mind and heart. A secret that you cannot tell even him..."

Rose opened her eyes and pulled her hands away, she quickly thanked her and ran from the room. Tears feared to fall down her face, it was her fault the Doctor had to regenerate, it was her. She wiped her eyes and walked to the TARDIS, once there she hid herself in her room.


	6. Rose Understands

Rose Understands

The Doctor had finished teaching his class, and began to stroll around the school, hoping to find Rose. He rounded a corner a saw a group and students, there were 2 boys and a girl. One of the of the boys hand bright red hair, the other hand black hair and glasses and the girl had brown fizzy type hair, maybe they had seen Rose. He casually walked up to them and waved,

"Hello, sorry to bother you but have you seen a blonde girl around, not a student, London accent?"

"Yeah, she went into that blue box in the grounds awhile ago, she seemed upset"

"Thanks, better go see what's wrong, im the Doctor by the way"

"Im Harry, this is Ron and Hermione, nice to meet you"

He waved them goodbye and set off towards the TARDIS to find Rose.

Harry, Ron and Hermione began walking back toward the castle as the rain lightly began to fall, they were deep in conversation about the Doctor,

"Is that the guy Dumbledore told you about Harry?"

"Yeah, he's here to help with the tournament, extra protection and all that"

"The teachers must be really worried if they're bringing in extra security, i mean, they've already brought in an ex-auror"

"Just see what happens, come on, let's go before we catch pneumonia"

They laughed and ran into the castle

Rose was sat on her bed leaning against the wall, she brought up her knees and hugged them to her. The TARDIS must have sensed she was unhappy, because the lights dimmed suddenly. She knew the Doctor had never really talked about what happened on the game station; all she knew is that he had died and had to regenerate. It was all her fault, if she had never gone back he might've lived. She was talking like he was dead, but all he'd done is changed. _Same man, new face,_ isn't that what the Doctor had said. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small knock at the door, as she saw it open she wiped the tear that threatened to fall. The man in question entered her room and the smile slipped from his face when he saw her, he saw that she looked upset and quickly sat in front of her.

"What's wrong Rose?"

"Im sorry"

"Sorry? What for?"

He stared at her for what seemed like forever, but she couldn't even look up at him. He went to put a comforting arm around her but she moved away, he gave her a confused look,

"Rose..."

"How can you even like me after what i did to you, i killed you, i made you regenerate, it was all my fault"

Finally the tears began to make their way down her face, the Doctor pulled into a tight hug before she could pull away. He let her tears soak his jacket and waited for them to subside before talking,

"Listen Rose, it wasnt your fault, it was never your fault, you saved me"

"No, i..."

He silenced her by putting a finger to her lips,

"I wouldn've died completly if you hadnt shown up, no chance of regeneration, but you, being the silly little ape you are, decided not to stay on earth where i sent you, you came back with the entire vortex running through your head and you destroyed all the daleks, but you were going to die if i didnt take it out of you, so i did and we bothed lived"

At the end of his story Rose was speechless, she was just a shop girl from London and had managed to destroy an entire dalek fleet. The bright light that had haunted her dreams for so long now suddenly made sense, how had she managed to get the vortex in her head? and how did he manage to get it out? She looked up at him and just stared,

"How?"

"How what?"

"How did you get the vortex out of me?"

The Doctor never actually thought she would ask, he nervously scratched his ear. She noticed this and smiled, he always did that when he was trying to avoid something.

"Well...I...erm"

Rose's alarm on her phone quickly went off, he gave a sigh of relieve as she reached over for it. He was never planning to tell her how he had removed the vortex from her, he didnt want to gain another Tyler slap, after all she had learnt from the best. He snapped out of his thoughts when Rose came back over,

"It's time for the champion selection"

"Better be going then come on"

Rose took his hand and they began walking back to the castle, the events of the story kept going through her head. She'd gone back to save him and he ended up saving her, secretly she knew how he had removed the vortex from her, but that was a memory she wanted to cherish all to herself.

**Theres chapter 6 up, next one up soon, plz review xxx**


	7. The Four Champions?

The Four Champions?

**Sorry it took so long, I totally forgot lol, sorry again xxxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, wish I did though**

The entire hall was in excited talk about the champion selection, Rose and the Doctor had seated them selves at the back so not to get noticed. He waved at Harry and the others before Dumbledore enter the room, the excited chatter turned to hushed voices. Dumbledore examined the goblet in front of him before turning to greet the rest of the hall.

"Welcome to this blessed event, I will shortly be beginning the ceremony, but first, be aware that the tournament is to test the champions will to survive. Champions stand alone till the very end, now allow me to introduce, the Triwizard Cup!"

A cloth was lifted of an amazing glass cup at the opposite end of the hall, surprised and awed gasps sounded around the hall. Rose gazed at it,

"That's beautiful"

The Doctor nodded in agreement, everyone watched as Dumbledore approached the goblet. Everyone was surprised when the light blue flames of the goblet begin to glow red, then piece of parchment was shot into the air. Dumbledore grabbed it and studied it,

"The champion for Beauxbatons, Miss Fleur Delacour!"

Applause erupted around the Great Hall as a blonde hair girl dressed in blue walked to the front and shook Dumbledores hand, then she disappeared into a side room. Everyone's attention returned to the glowing goblet as another piece of parchment flew out, which Dumbledore grabbed again,

"The champion of Durmstrang, is Viktor Krum!"

People clapped as a boy dressed in brown furs approached the front and copied Fleur's movements before exiting into the same room. The last and final name shot out the goblet,

"And the champion of Hogwarts, Mr Cedric Diggory!"

Hogwarts students clapped, with a little less enthusiasm from the Gryffindor table, Cedric shook Dumbledore's hand and went into the room.

"Now that our three champions have been chosen I would like to congratulate the participating schools for…."

"Look, the goblet"

Dumbledore quickly turned his attention to the goblet as the flames started glowing red again, another piece of parchment shot out, which Dumbledore grabbed. He started at the name written on it for a while, trying to get a grasp of the situation before he finally spoke,

"Harry Potter, HARRY POTTER!"

Everyone's attention was drawn to Harry as he slowly looked around the hall, what was going on? He was pulled out of his thoughts by a gently shoving from Hermione who was trying to get him to stand up, rising to his feet he began the long descend towards Dumbledore. All around him were raised voices of how he cheated his way into the competition, finally reaching the front he took the paper off Dumbledore. There its was, his name written clearly. Not knowing what to do, he slowly began walking to the room that the other champions had gone into. Rose saw Dumbledore gesture for the Doctor to follow him and the rest of the teachers into the room, he nodded and turned to Rose,

"I'm gonna find what's going on, I want you to stay here"

"Why? I can just go to the TARDIS, it's not far"

"Alright, but be careful"

He gave her a tight hug, Rose was confused about why he was worried all of a sudden and began walking to the TARDIS. The Doctor had noticed something not quite right with Alastor Moody, he was going to find out what.

**Reviews are greatly accepted, sorry it took so long xxx**


	8. Barty Crouch Jr

**Sorry I have deleted some of my stories, but I promise im gonna put them back up when ive finished this story, sorry for any problems and thanks for all the reviews xxx**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, wish I did!**

Barty Crouch Jr

Harry walked slowly down the stairs till he reached a large room where 3 other people were casually waiting; he turned as he heard raised voices. Dumbledore ran down followed by other teachers, and went to Harry,

"Did you put your name in the Goblet?"

"No sir"

"Did you ask another student for you?"

"No sir"

With a desperate sigh he turned towards Barty Crouch and questioned on what to do, the Doctor felt a little un easy as he felt Snape's and Karkaroff's eyes on him. He smiled and stepped forward,

"From what I have heard of young Harry he is more than capable to hold his own, am I right that the Goblet of Fire is a magical contract than cannot be broken"

"That is correct, Harry has no choice but to compete, as from now, Mr Potter is the 4th Triwizard champion"

The Doctor gave a reassuring smile to Harry as he stared opened mouthed at the room, and out the corner of his eye he spotted Snape and Karkaroff staring at him again and deep in conversation. Once Crouch had gotten over the initial shock he addressed the champions,

"Your first task will begin on 24th January, no one will know what the task will include till the day, but I warn you to be prepare for any dangers that come your way, you must now get some rest"

As students and teachers slowly made their way out of the room, Karkaroff pulled the Doctor aside. He stared at him as if trying to map out a plan,

"What are you doing here Barty? Tricked Dumbledore into believing your innocent?"

"Excuse me?"

"You may have clouded Dumbledore's mind but not mine, I'll be keeping a careful eye on you Barty"

"Who the hell is Barty?"

Karkaroff sneered at him before walking through the door that lead to the Great Hall, the Doctor knew he needed to ask Dumbledore about the strange man that Karkaroff was referring him to. But right now he needed to rest and check on Rose, he had a class to teach tomorrow.

**I think this chapter is kinda rubbish, plz tell me wot u all think xxx**


	9. Exhaustion

**Sorry it's been so long, ive had loads of tests at college; anyway, hopefully I'll be able to do updates more often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, mores the pity**

As the sun crept over the mountains, people began to wake. Everyone that is except from Rose, who was trying to block out the banging on her door. She pulled the covers further over her head and groaned, it was far too early for her.

"C'mon Rose, get up!"

"It's early, go away"

The familiar sound of the sonic screwdriver could be heard; she rolled her eyes and felt the covers being lifted off her. The sun blazed over her face causing her to screw her eyes up,

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

"Getting you up, which has made me late"

"Then go without me"

"Can't, it's about time you got up"

The truth was that he wanted near him in case anything was to happen. He had a strange feeling that something was going to happen during the time they were here, and he didn't want Rose to get caught up in it all. She glared at him but he just smiled and left, slowly, Rose climbed out of bed. She had been getting a better nights sleep since she'd been to see Professor Trelawny, but still had the feeling of guilt about the Doctor's regeneration.

The Doctor smiled as students poured into his class, he smiled at Hermione who blushed and glared at a laughing Harry and Ron, Everyone took their seats as the Doctor stood in front the class, he cleared his throat to start when Rose walked in. He smiled and watched as she sat at his desk and yawned, then turned back to the class,

"Right class, I'm the Doctor and I'm going to teach you Charms apparently, first we'll learn about the bubblehead charm…"

A boy with sleek blonde hair raised his hand to get his attention,

"Yes Mr Malfoy"

"What is that doing here?"

"What?"

"That muggle, how did it get here?"

"First of all her name is Rose, and she really isn't anything to do with you, so can you please listen"

While the Doctor rattled on with his lesson, Rose realised she was getting glares off the Malfoy boy. She glared back and tried to focus on the Doctor's lesson, even though she had no idea what he was going on about. Before she knew it she had drifted off again.

Rose felt something poking her arm and shifted so she could slap it away, only to have it grab her wrist. Her eyes jolted open, still cloudy from sleep, and focused on the figure in front of her. It was the Doctor. He smiled at her sleepy appearance, with a hint of concern

"You seem tired, are you sleeping enough?"

"Yeah, just tired, don't look so worried"

"I'm aloud to, I always worry"

She smiled and noticed that the class had all left, she must've been asleep for awhile. The Doctor seemed to know what she was thinking,

"You slept right the way through, you missed my brilliant teaching skills"

Rose laughed at his fake pouting face and stood up, offering her hand,

"Come on Timelord, might as well explore this place"

He smiled and took her outstretched hand and they made their way out the room.

**My writing skills are getting worse, sorry xxx**


	10. Marvellous creatures, dragons

Marvellous Creatures, Dragons

The Doctor pulled Rose along corridors throughout the castle; Filch had already caught them 3 times in various rooms. Rose gasped as he pulled her back behind the wall and was about to ask for an explanation when he put a finger to his lips and pointed. They looked around the corner to see Harry sneak down the staircase with a cloak cradled under his arm,

"I wonder where Mr Potters going?"

"Don't know, maybe we should follow?"

"You read my mind, come on"

He quickly pulled her out the castle, careful not to give away their location. They ducked behind a bush as Harry turned round; Rose tried to stifle her laughed as the Doctor fell. He glared at her but she just smiled and pulled him up,

"He's gone into the forest, still wanna follow him Doctor?"

"Course, but I want you to stay close, don't leave my side alright?"

"Yes sir!"

They both smiled and caught up to Harry as the darkness of the forest covered him. A dark figure appeared ahead, causing the time travellers to stop for a moment. Harry approached the figure and they were relieved to see it was Hagrid,

"Bout' time Harry, were you followed?"

"Only by the Doctor and his friend"

They both turned round to see the Doctor and Rose walking towards them with a smile on their faces,

"Sorry, couldn't help ourselves, could we Rose?"

"Nope, we never can"

Hagrid sighed but beckoned them to follow him deeper into the forest; there was a loud roar which caused Rose to jump in shock. The Doctor laughed but stopped once he noticed the glare she gave him, in the clearing were jets of fire and four, very noticeable, dragons. Rose gripped the Doctor's hand tighter,

"Oh my god, Dragons!"

"The champions have to face dragons, is that even legal?"

Hagrid grinned with pride as another dragon let off another burst of flames,

"Seriously misunderstood creatures, they mean no harm"

"Try tellin' that to the dragon"

**Plz Review, thx xXx**


	11. A Face In The Fire

**This is a really short chapter, its just a scene that needs to be done really xx**

A Face In The Fire

Harry paced the Gryffindor common room, it was 5 to 12. Sirius would soon be here, but how? There was a loud fizz from somewhere around the room, he looked around till something from the fireplace caught his eye, a face was slowly forming. He knelt quickly down in front of the fire as it appeared,

"Sirius?"

"Harry, there isn't time, did you put your name in the goblet of fire?"

"No! I wish I knew who did though"

"Who ever did is no friend to you, be careful Harry"

"I know, but it's difficult"

There was a noise from the upper level of the common room; Harry whipped his head round in time to see a shadow descending the staircase.

"Keep your friends close Harry"


	12. Malfoy The Ferret

Malfoy The Ferret

The Doctor had left Rose in the courtyard while he went to visit Dumbledore; he had to talk to him about Moody's and Snape's strange behaviour towards him. He knocked on the door and walked in, he smiled as he noticed Dumbledore sat at his large desk. Dumbledore gestured him in and smiled as he sat down,

"Sorry im a little late, had to make sure Rose was…well you know"

"Of course, she is a very special young woman, but it is clear you have already noticed that"

"That I have, I need to ask you about Snape and Moody?"

"Am I to assume you are wondering about their behaviour towards you recently?"

"Yes actually, why is that?"

"Well you see, you bare a remarkable resemblance to a deatheater by the name of Barty Crouch Jr, he escaped from Askaban in order to return to Voldemort"

"So they think im him?"

"Exactly, but I've may have persuade them otherwise, just as a warning in case you get a few looks off any of the students here"

"Well it's always nice to know that I look like a convicted deatheater"

Dumbledore gave a simple smile as he stood up, the Doctor followed suit and shook his hand before he left.

Rose was sat on a stone bench watching Harry and Malfoy, the Doctor quietly walked behind her and put his hands over her eyes, she laughed and pulled them off,

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

"You have to spoil the element of surprise don't you"

He smiled and set himself down next to her and turned his attention to Harry and Malfoy, who pulled out his wand as soon as Harry turned his back. The Doctor jumped up to shout to him, but was surprised by a small ferret being in Malfoy's place. He turned to see Moody staggering toward the scene with his wand raised,

"I teach you to attack an opponents back is turned!"

Everyone watched and laughed as the small, white bouncing ferret, everyone except Rose and Doctor.

"Doctor, I know he's an annoying kid but he doesn't deserve to be changed into a long rat and used as a ball"

He just nodded and was relieved when Professor McGonagall intervened, she returned Malfoy to his original form and had a few words to say to Moody, none of which were polite. The Doctor was a little suspicious when Moody pulled Harry away with him to his office, something just wasn't right about him.


	13. The First Task

The First Task

The day of the first task was approaching fast, and Harry couldn't be anymore nervous. He'd been practising more and more spells, including the _Accio _spell. Also Ron, Hermione and himself had become friends with Rose and the Doctor. At this moment in time, Rose was sat in the library with the trio trying to find any spells they might have missed. She let her head fall forward onto the book with a loud thud.

"I give up, there's nothing more to find, you know nearly every spell going Harry, and can actually perform them"

"Thanks, maybe we should practise the _Accio_ spell again, Hermione pass me that book"

They were no sound until Rose appeared from behind a bookcase, with several books.

"They're fast asleep back here, I told them to go back to the tower and get some rest, I'll help you though"

He nodded as she placed some books on the table; as soon as his wand was raised there came a voice behind him,

"There you are Mr Potter, you need to get to bed, big day tomorrow"

"But Professor, Harry needs to…."

"Whatever Mr Potter needs to do can wait, surely he is well prepared for tomorrow's events, he needs to rest, as do you Miss Tyler"

They both nodded and walked out the library, with Moody watching them both keenly. Rose waved goodbye as Harry made his way up the staircase, then she started across the grounds to the safety of the TARDIS.

The day of the first task had arrived; Harry hadn't seen Ron or Hermione all day. He would've thought they would be here to support him. He waved at the Doctor and Rose as he passed them on the way to an enclosure; they smiled and continued their way up the hill. The Doctor swung his and Rose's linked hands between them,

"Did you manage to find anything useful in the library that could help Harry?"

"Not really, didn't help that I didn't understand a single word of it"

He smiled at her, then sighed,

"I wonder how a dragon is involved in this task, didn't even know they existed"

"Well you do now, I wonder if we should…"

"No Doctor, we're not getting one for the TARDIS"

She smiled as he put on a hurt face, but smiled as soon as he thought of a comeback,

"Your right, who needs a dragon when we have your mother"

He laughed and ducked her swiping hand, then ran the rest of the way up with Rose hot on his tail. They finally stopped when they received a glare off some of the staff members and sat down near the front of the enclosure, there was an explosion from a canon and Viktor Krum walked into the enclosure to face his dragon.

The Doctor smiled at Rose as she gripped the front of the railing in awe. Dumbledore was right, she really was a special person, especially to him. She noticed him staring at her and smiled,

"Problem Doctor?"

"What? No, I wasn't staring"

He turned back to the proceedings and she smiled as she noticed the redness in his complexion, there was a last explosion and Harry walked in to face his dragon. His friends all waved to him to reassure him, he smiled and jumped quickly as the dragon brought its tail down on him. Everyone gasped as a jet of flames missed him by inches, Hermione stood up and shouted,

"Your wand Harry, use your wand!"

Harry nodded and raised his wand,

"Accio Firebolt!"

He edged around the rock he was currently hiding behind and looked around for any sign of his broom, sure enough there was a sound of something cutting through the air. In the distance, he saw his broom flying towards them with great speed. Everyone cheered and clapped as he jumped onto it, he flew up high with the dragon in close proximity. Harry flew faster as he realised that the dragon had broken free of its bonds, he thought he would be able to lose it if he flew around the castle turrets. As he flew swiftly around Gryffindor Tower and near bashed into the creature itself, he swerved it but crashed into he tower. The broom landed above him as did the dragon, he struggled to get the broom free with the dragon bearing down on him.

Once the broom came free, Harry slipped. He fell towards the ground but managed to get astride his broom and take off, but a flame caught its tail. A large smoke cloud followed him, as did the dragon. As they approached the bridge, they both hit it causing them to fall to the ground below.

Hermione was getting worried, Rose smiled and tried to comfort her,

"He'll be fine Hermione, its Harry after all"

"Yeah, but what if the dragon got him"

Suddenly everyone started clapping and cheering as Harry flew towards the golden egg in the centre of the enclosure, he gave a sigh of relieve as his hand met the coolness of the egg.


	14. Best Foot Forward

Best Foot Forward

The Doctor was practically bouncing on the way to the castle; Rose sighed and stopped him,

"What's wrong with you this morning?"

"Nothing, but we're both going to be attending Professor McGonagall lesson"

"Why?"

"You'll see"

He smiled and continued his journey into the castle. Rose shook her head and looked up at the towering castle, at first she had found a large castle like this quite intimidating, but she had gotten used to it. Following the Doctor into the Great Hall, she noticed Harry sat with Ron and Hermione and walked up to them.

"How you feeling?"

"Better, just a few cuts and bruises, do you know what's happening in McGonagall's lesson?"

"Wish I did, but the Doctor won't tell me, seems happy about it though"

Rose glanced at Ron, who had his head bowed down,

"You alright Ron? Don't seem to be talking much"

He just nodded; Rose sighed then went off to sit next to the Doctor. Harry and Hermione poked Ron,

"What is up with you? You go all quiet whenever Rose is….oh my god! Not you as well? First Hermione, now you"

"Shut up"

Harry rolled his eyes and got himself ready for the unexpected lesson.

888888888886666666666666888888888886666666666888888888866666

As all the students piled into the classroom, the Doctor and Rose were stood at the back. Rose rolled her eyes at a very eager Doctor,

"You're like an over-active five year old, the only time I've ever seen you like this was when my mum bought that banana cake"

"That really was amazing; the person who was smart enough to put a banana and a cake together is a genius"

"If you say so Doctor, you gonna tell me what's going on yet?"

"Just a few more minutes, patience is virtue; always remember that saying, very important"

"Like 'always take a banana to a party?'"

"Exactly, you're learning fast"

They both smiled and McGonagall stood In front of the class, while Filch set up a large gramophone,

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament for a number of years, I recommend that you put your best foot forward, literally, as the Yule Ball is a dance…"

Everyone began to chat after she had announced this, Rose smiled at the Doctor,

"This is why you were being so secretive, because of a dance?"

"Its not just a dance Rose, something very important will happen at this dance"

"Really? What?"

"You'll see"

He smiled and winked at her, causing to blush and turn back to McGonagall,

"…inside every boy a lordly lion ready to pounce, inside every girl a beautiful swan ready to burst forth and set flight, Mr Weasley, place your hand on my waist"

Harry forced Ron up, who was looking rather embarrassed as McGonagall placed his hand around her waist. Filch started up the music and McGonagall lead Ron around in a waltz.

"Everybody, stand up"

All the girls stood up, but the boys sunk in to the shadows. Neville sighed and walked onto the dance area, and was quickly followed by the others. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and spun her round, she laughed as he pulled her into a waltz and they joined in with the others.


	15. The Big Question

The Big Question

Since the announcement of the Yule Ball, everyone girl in the castle had been waiting to be asked. But all the boys were in a state of shock, like they would rather fight a basilisk than ask a girl to the ball. Ron and Harry were sat in front of the fire discussing the ball,

"But your Harry Potter, you've faced a dragon, so asking out a girl should be easy"

"I'd rather take the dragon right now, why don't you ask Rose?"

"I wish you'd stop going on about that, I don't fancy her, and anyway, she'll be going with the Doctor"

"Well I don't think he's actually asked her"

"Im not asking her"

"Fine, but I bet Hermione will ask the Doctor"

"Not gonna work, but by the end of today we'll both have dates"

"Agreed"

They both nodded and Harry left to inform Sirius on the latest events, he took off in the direction of the owlery. As he neared the top he ran face to face with Cho Chang, she smiled when she saw him,

"Harry!"

"Cho!!"

"Erm…watch your step on the way up, bit icy"

"Cho, I was wondering, doyouwanttogototheballwithme!"

"Sorry, what?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?!

"Im sorry, but some ones already asked me"

Harry felt like an idiot, of course someone had already asked her, why did he have to take so long. He watched her disappearing down the staircase to the castle and sighed, it was his own fault for waiting. With one last glance, he retreated to the semi-warm atmosphere of the owlery.

Rose was currently waltzing around the control room, the music blaring around the room. The Doctor was teaching a class so he wouldn't accidentally walk in on her, which would be embarrassing. But she hadn't realised that he had be leaning against the railings, watching her for ten minutes now. In his opinion, she was a good dancer. The light from the console reflected off her, giving her the image of an angel, but in his opinion she always was. She turned around jumped when she saw him, he just smiled,

"How long have you been stood there?"

"Long enough, you're a good dancer"

Rose noticeably blush, which caused his smile to grow,

"Are you blushing?"

"No!"

"Yes you are!"

Rose turned away from him and was surprised when he came up behind her and held her waist, he turned her around and smiled,

"Fancy a dance Miss Tyler?"

She smiled and put a hand in his and the other on his shoulder, they gracefully moved around the console in time to the music,

"Rose, would you do me the great honour of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?"

"I'd love too"

They both smiled and when the song ended, the Doctor kissed Rose's hand and smiled.

"Proper gentleman aren't you?"

"Would you expect any less?"

Rose gave him the smile that always warmed his hearts.

When Harry entered the common room later that day to find Ron and Hermione sat in a corner, Ron of which looked a little scared. Harry stood in front of him and smiled,

"What did you do?"

"He asked Fleur Delacour to the ball"

"Really? What happened?"

"She was talking to Diggory, and I got the urge to talk to her, I practically shouted at her"

"She's part veela, she was probably sending Diggory some of her charm when you got a blast of it, not you fault"

Harry suddenly had an idea as he saw Parvati walking past; he pushed through the groups and students and reached her before she ascended the staircase,

"Parvati! Do you have a date for the ball?"

"Erm…no, I haven't"

"Great, wanna go with me?"

"Oh Harry, I'd love too"

"Good, have you got someone who could go with Ron?"

"I think my sister is still free, she will"

"Ok, thanks"

They both smiled and Harry retreated back towards Ron, who was beginning to regain his usual colouring.

"We now have dates for the ball"

"Really? Who?"

"Padma and Parvati"

"Seriously, that's good, cant wait now"

**Next chapter is the Yule Ball, this is the moment that Rose and The Doctor have waited for. Thanks for all your reviews! xxx**


	16. The Yule Ball

**Sorry for the bein late, i realise that in chapter 1 or 2 ive brought lupin into the story even though he wasnt meant to be there, but in dr who, anythin can happen xXx**

The Yule Ball

Rose was sat in the girls dormitories with Hermione, helping to get ready for the ball. Hermione had chosen a pink flowing gown that fell down in different layers, and Rose had chosen a pale blue gown. It was strapless, princess style dress and fitted to her figure perfectly. Hermione finished pining her hair up and turned towards Rose with her wand raised,

"Want me to fix your hair?"

"Erm….alright, but try not to blow my head up or anything"

"Don't worry, its easy enough to do"

Rose tightly closed her eyes as Hermione flicked her wand,

"All done, have a look"

She opened her eyes and smiled at her reflection, her hair was now in blonde ringlets, with a silver tiara placed on her head. She smiled and hugged Hermione,

"Thanks Hermione, come on we better get ready"

6666666666666668888888888888888888888866666666666666666666666

Ron and Harry walked down the staircase towards the Entrance Hall, Ron tried every so often to escape by running back up the stairs, but Harry stopped him every time.

"It's not that bad"

"Not that bad? Look at me!"

"Your robes aren't that bad, just more…..traditional"

"Nothing could make me happy, nothing what so ever"

They walked into the Entrance Hall where other students were meeting their dates from other houses, Parvati and Padma walked up to them, Padma a little more surprised at Ron's appearance. The Doctor had gotten rid of his usual pin-striped suit and had replaced it with a tuxedo, but he still wore his usual converses. Krum waited at the bottom of the stairs, and smiled when Hermione appeared. She took his hand and smiled as he led her towards the Great Hall. Rose stuck her head around the corner; she spotted the Doctor and smiled. Once she had made sure she was presentable, she walked down the stairs. The Doctor stared open mouthed at her, she was beautiful. Rose had never seen the Doctor look at her this way before, and smiled as she stood in front of him,

"Everything alright Doctor?"

He continued to stare at her until she waved a hand in front of his face,

"F...f...fine, you look beautiful"

"Thanks, not too bad yourself"

He smiled at her slightly red face and held out his hand, she took it and they walked into the Great Hall. It had changed from its usual dull atmosphere; it was decorated as a winter wonderland. Real snow fell from the ceiling, only to disappear before it drifted on to the guest below.

66666666666666666688888888888888888888886666666666666666666666

The ball was in full swing, people were already panting heavily at the side of the dance floor. Ron sat in the corner with a bored look on his face, he glanced at the Doctor and Rose who were laughing and dancing around. He had to admit, he was a little jealous. He watched as the Doctor smiled and dragged Rose outside, and sighed.

The Doctor wrapped his jacket around Rose's shoulders as she shivered, they both smiled warmly at each other as they walked around the grounds,

"I meant it before you know, you really do look beautiful, but to me you always do and ive been meaning to tell you something for a while now, and i will understand if..."

"Doctor your rambling"

"Yeah, sorry, what im tryin to say is..."

He turned to face her and took her hands in his, she blushed under the gaze his was giving her,

"Doctor?"

"What im trying to say is that I...I..love you"

Rose's breath caught as she looked up at him, a slow smile spread over her face,

"Thats funny cause I love you too"

"You do?!"

She nodded and laugh as he swept her up an a tight hug, once he had put her down they both met each other in a passionate yet loving kiss. Each of them poured all their love for one another into the kiss and they knew as long as they had each other, everything would be great.

**Can someone tell me the link to the story 'The Bits In Between' i heard its gd and i wanna read it. thx. plz review!! XxX**


	17. The Egg Is Answered

It was only a few days till Harry had to participate in the second task and he still had no clue how to figure out the egg he had got from the first task, sure he'd tried but the shrill sound that came from it was too much. He spent hours in the library with Ron, Hermione and Rose trying to figure out what the clue meant, and still nothing. He wandered around the castle, deep in thought, idly passing the other students by until Cedric Diggory caught his attention,

"What's up Cedric?"

"Just wondering if you'd managed to figure out that egg yet?"

"Erm…sort off…its working progress"

"Well try the prefects bathroom, the password is Pine Fresh, take the egg, mull things over in the water"

He smiled, leaving a very confused Harry in his wake as he walked away.

888888888888888866666666666666666666688888888888888888888888888888888666

That night Harry used the Map to make his way to the prefects bathroom, making sure he was under the cloak and holding the egg tightly. He gave the password and locked the door securely once he was inside, he turned to take in his surroundings. The room was decorated in white marble that reflected as the light from the stain glass window filtered through. In the centre of the room was the largest bathtub he had ever, more like a swimming pool with a number of different taps around the edges. He turned all the taps on as smiled as different coloured jets of water came from each tap, filling the tub with different bubbles. With the taps turned off he climbed in and looked around the room itself and noticed a small picture on the wall of a mermaid, who seemed to be asleep, he then looked at the golden egg in his hands before opening it. A loud shrill scream echoed around the room causing him to slam it shut,

"Try holding it under the water"

He glanced back up to the mermaid, noticing that she must have been woken by the sound that erupted from the egg.

"Excuse me?"

"Try holding it under the water, that's what that Diggory boy did"

Harry nodded and opened it under the water and didn't get the sound he expected, there was no scream but a gentle humming from under the water. He took a deep breath and held his head under the water so he could listen to the clue.

"Come seek us where our voices sound,We cannot sing above the ground,And while you're searching, ponder this:We've taken what you'll sorely miss,An hour long you'll have to look,And to recover what we took,But past an hour - the prospect's blackToo late, it's gone, it won't come back."

He pulled back quickly, gasping for air. What did the clue mean? He looked back at the mermaid who was looking at him expectantly, like she was trying to tell him something. He kept listening to the eggs clue over and over again in order to check if he'd missed something, the bubbles had started to disappear by the time he had guessed the answer. He looked up at the mermaid once more as she smiled at him,

"There aren't mer-people in the lake are there?"

"Well done, it took the other boy longer to figure that out"

"Still don't get what I have to do, especially how am I gonna be able to breath underwater for a whole hour"

Looking at his watch he quickly grabbed the egg and a dressing gown before making his way back to the common room, all he had to do was stay alive for a whole hour underwater, should be to hard. He shook his head and headed to the library, there was still more work to be done.

**Sorry 4 the delay, promise 2 get this story and my other 1 "The Doctor Plus 2?" updated soon as from now on, have time now coz I finished college, YAY!! Plz review xXx**


	18. Doctor The Deatheater?

Rose had decided to spend some time exploring the castle while the Doctor taught his usual class, he of course had told her not to get into trouble and for some reason to avoid Professor Moody. She of course had noticed how Moody always seemed to be watching the Doctor along with Snape and Karkaroff, but she was putting it down to the fact that the Doctor wasn't a wizard, which is why the Slytherins seemed to hate her. She passed the library where she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione hidden in a secluded corner, glancing around she quickly walked over to join them,

"What you guys up to?"

"Charms, Harry finally found out what the egg clue meant and now we have to figure out how to make him survive underwater, we've tried everything, even the bubble head charm, which would of work but Harry didn't think it would work"

"Seriously? Well you need any help?"

"Sure, there's some books over there that we haven't looked at yet"

Rose nodded and began to search through the books Hermione had pointed out, Harry placed his wand on the table and smiled at Rose as he folded his arms,

"So, where did you and the Doctor disappear to at the Yule Ball, disappeared half way through the night and never saw you again"

"Look there's a transfiguration charm here, why don't u transfigure yourself into a shark or sumthin'"

Harry smiled as she visibly blushed and hide behind the book she was looking from,

"Don't change the subject, come on, you two an item"

"Harry! Leave her alone"

"Come on Hermione, you wanna know as much as I do, well Rose?"

"Erm…maybe"

Harry laughed as she grabbed another book quickly and hide behind it, Hermione looked at the book she had just thrown down,

"We could try that transfiguring charm, but it might be a bit advanced for you"

Rose wasn't really listening to the conversation between Hermione and Harry, because she had noticed Karkaroff walking past in deep conversation with Snape. She put the book down and slowly trailed behind them so she could hear what they were talking about.

"I just think you should keep an eye on him Karkaroff, Dumbledore has reassured me that he isn't who we think he is but I'm still not convinced of his true identity, there cant be two men that look as identical as the Doctor is to Barty, he has to be a death eater"

"That is true Serverus, however to have to take into account the muggle that seems to have come with the Doctor on his arrival, Barty would never socialise with a muggle"

"Perhaps, but I still say that this Doctor and Barty are the same person, Dumbledore is wrong to trust him"

"Have you shared your theories with Dumbledore yet?"

"No, he'll have none of it anyway"

"True, Moody seems to have been observing him from afar also, lets see what he finds"

Rose wondered who this Barty person is? And why did he resemble the Doctor so much? She quickly headed back to the library to talk to Harry, Ron and Hermione, little knowing that Moody had also been listening and watching her from afar. When Rose entered the Library there was only Harry left in the shallow lighting of the library, still surrounded by the many books that they were looking from before,

"Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"Dunno' Dumbledore asked for them, not been back since, where did you go?"

"Oh, you know, the usual places, have you seen the Doctor?"

"Yea, he was here before looking for you, think he went back to the TARDIS"

"Thanks, you should get some sleep, big day tomorrow"

"Don't remind me"

She smiled and waved bye before making her way across the grounds to the dark silhouette of the TARDIS.

888888888888888866666666666666666666666666688888888888888888888888888888

The Doctor had looked in all the possible rooms in the TARDIS that Rose could have been in, even the rooms that he didn't even know existed. He practically ran into the control room when he heard the door close and grabbed Rose into a hug,

"When have you been Miss Tyler? You could've been turned into a ferret like Malfoy then it'd be up tp me to chase you all around the castle to catch you before you were stepped on"

Rose looked at him and began laughing, he began sulking which just made her laugh harder,

"You quite finished?"

"I'm sorry, I promise not to get turned in to a ferret and run around the castle"

"Good, now where have you been?"

"Well, first…."

"Hold on"

He leaned forward and kissed her, then smiled as he pulled back.

"Hi"

"Hi, continue"

"Well I was helping Harry but I heard Snape and Karkaroff talking so I followed them…"

"Rose.."

"Listen, they were talking about how you resemble some death eater call Barty, and that they are gonna' be watchin' you from now on, seemed really serious, even Moody is checking you out"

"I've already had this talk with Dumbledore, apparently I resemble some evil psycho murderer"

"Oh that's cheerful"

"Isn't it just, just ignore them, but promise Rose that you'll not go snooping around the castle looking for trouble"

"Me ? I'm shocked that you would even insinuate such a thing Doctor"

She smiled and walked past him into the depths of the TARDIS corridor, he stared after her, rolled his eyes and smiled before following her,

"That girls going to be the death of me"

**I did this chapter really late, so I want your honest opinion about this chapter because I don't think it went to well, Plz Review xXx**


End file.
